


Sensual Distractions

by AvrielleRogue



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex as distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrielleRogue/pseuds/AvrielleRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has work to do, but his Commander says it can wait for a bit. She's very persuasive. <br/>Very nice prompt from Tumblr: Trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Distractions

Kaidan was not in the zone. He was not even near the zone. The zone was in another star system.

The cursor on the datapad in front of him blinked slowly, mockingly, as Kaidan struggled to find the right words. The report of their findings in Argos Rho was due to the Alliance in 3 hours, but there was no way he could write what  _really_  happened; how Shepard had deviated from their Priority 1 mission to respond to a distress call she had been expressly ordered to ignore. And when it had turned out to be a trap and they’d spent an extra day fending off a firefight that almost decimated the Mako and severely injured Garrus, their actions were doubly damning.

But since Shepard would blow the report off anyway,  _someone_  had to write it to stay in the Council’s good graces, and it had to sound official enough to not raise suspicion that their mission was anything but all-systems-go. The government jargon was usually easy enough to BS, but since Kaidan was a historically terrible liar, he kept getting stuck at every turn that didn’t seem realistic.

The pneumatic whoosh of the doors to his quarters was unexpected. Shepard was supposed to be in the med bay tending to Garrus, or setting the Normandy back on course, but anyone but her would have asked EDI to announce their presence. She rounded the corner hips first. He lifted his head to say something and was struck silent. Her wet hair glistened in the dim blue light, short locks tucked delicately behind one ear. She flashed him a mischievous smirk, biting the corner of her lip. Kaidan knew that look.

"Hard at work, Lieutenant?" she asked, her voice a lower register than usual. "I thought I gave you the night off."

Kaidan’s heart pumped frantically behind his rib cage. Even after all this time, the sight of her stilled it, then worked overtime to catch up. He found himself craving that about-to-pass-out feeling when they were apart, and upon seeing her eager before him, his body reacted by surging blood southward.  _Now_ he was hard at work.

"All due respect, Commander," his voice nearly cracked, "the Mission Report is due in a couple hours, and I wanted to give it a crack while everything was still fresh."

She stole a glance at the datapad in front of him and perked an eyebrow.

"I, um, didn’t get very far," he said.

From behind him, Shepard snaked an arm across his chest and plunged it downward to his crotch, rubbing with a gentle urgency.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind," she purred. "Why don’t you let me clear your thoughts?"

With all his willpower, Kaidan lifted her hand from its heavenly motions and compromised by re-directing them to his thigh.

"Trust me, ma’am, I would like nothing more than to clear my thoughts with you. But I don’t want the Council breathing down our necks because of a missing report file."

Shepard spun his chair around to face her, then knelt gently on the cold ground before him.

"There won’t  _be_  a missing report. You just might not have time to be as… thorough as you usually are. Lieutenant.” Each word rolled off her tongue as if swirled around in her mouth like a fine wine. Kaidan was utterly lost. There was no going back now. His pants suddenly felt uncomfortably restrictive.

He looked down at her, eyes growing dark. “Commander, I  _like_  to be thorough.” He was nearly panting with need, and the small moan that escaped Shepard’s smile left his insides tickling.

"That’s one of my favorite things about you," she said, "but tonight is all about how thorough  _I_  can be.”

He slid a finger under the sides of his waistband, but she was a step ahead of him. Shepard shucked his pants off, flashing a wolfish grin as he sprung up inches from her face… inches from her mouth.

Kaidan couldn’t suppress a groan as she descended upon him, taking his length in her hand and swirling her pert tongue sensually around his tip. Lost inside her, Kaidan let his head drop back on the chair. The urge to lift her to the bed and make up for the meal he had missed flitted at the edges of his mind, and he mentally promised to pleasure her soon. Very soon. Just one more minute of her teasing his tiny slit, lapping up the creamy beads that persisted in forming. Yes, any minute now.

She purred around him, confident in the fact that the report was utterly forgotten.


End file.
